Barista
by RFionn
Summary: Sungjae hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa dan memiliki kisah cinta biasa, saking monotonnya hingga ia tidak sadar menjadi bahan perbincangan seluruh kampus tentang orientasi seksnya. Ia masih keukeuh dengan argumentasinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih normal, sampai ia bertemu dengan barista seksi di cafe Melody milik teman salah satu hyungnya. [BTOB] [ChangJae] - Last chap up!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Barista**

presented by **RFionn**

 **BTOB** belongs to **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Pairing : ChangJae (** Changsub-Sungjae **)**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

 **14.00 KST, "B" University**

"Berhentilah main-main, Sungjae- _ya_. Kena karma baru rasa."

Pemilik nama baru saja melempar seringai dan _wink_ pada tiga gadis yang kebetulan melewati meja mereka, tentu saja ketiga _yeoja_ itu termakan godaan si _namja_ Yook dan asyik cekikikan setelahnya. Sungjae tersenyum puas dan mengembalikan atensinya pada seseorang di hadapannya.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Yook Sungjae itu mengibaskan tangan. "Ey _hyung_ bicara apa, mana mungkin aku main-main–"

"Disaat orientasi seksmu sudah menjadi rahasia publik, kau masih berusaha mengelak bahwa kau tidak main-main dengan para _yeoja_ seantero kampus?" sindir pemuda yang lain, menghasilkan kernyitan tak mengerti di dahi Sungjae.

" _Heol_ Yook, bersyukurlah kau tidak dikaruniai wajah jelek." lanjutnya jengkel.

"Rahasia publik? Apa maksudmu, Ilhoon- _hyung_?"

Jung Ilhoon, pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa si _dorai_ ( _weird_ ) ini tidak tau bahwa dirinya sempat hangat menjadi buah bibir seluruh kampus perkara orientasi seksnya yang tidak bisa dibilang 'normal' itu?

"Dari pada itu," tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar, pemilik suara itu melingkarkan lengannya yang berkulit _tan_ di sekeliling bahu Ilhoon. Bahkan pemuda _tan_ itu dengan berani mengecup pipi putih bak susu milik _namja_ Jung yang terkenal dengan kebenciannya akan ' _skinship_ '. Sungjae yang menyaksikan tingkah sok romantis kedua _sunbae_ nya itu hanya mampu menggumam 'dasar _loverbirds_ ' dengan volume suara sepelan mungkin. "Mari mengunjungi Minhyuk- _hyung_ , kita lihat seberapa suksesnya ia dengan jabatan manajernya itu."

"Lalu mau apa, _hyung_? Kau ingin minta traktir?" tukas Ilhoon cuek.

Pemuda Lim itu mendaratkan pantatnya di samping Ilhoon. " _Ani_. Aku ingin mengadu seberapa lebar matanya setelah dua tahun tak bersua."

Ilhoon mengangkat alisnya heran, "Tidak adakah kerjaan lain? Bukannya mata _hyung_ telah terbukti lebih... _sipit_?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mencela.

"Intinya, aku akan ke _cafe_ tempat Minhyuk - _hyung_. Kau harus ikut, sayang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." putus Hyunsik final, "Kau juga ikut, Sungjae- _ya_." imbuhnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat. Meninggalkan Ilhoon dan Sungjae yang menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan sifat dominasi milik Hyunsik.

 _Namja_ dengan tinggi badan 180cm itu kemudian berdehem. "Siapa itu Minhyuk- _hyung_?"

"Minhyuk- _hyung_ itu _sunbae_ kami dari SMA, ia alumni kampus kita juga. Dulu aku juga tau Minhyuk- _hyung_ tetapi tidak dekat dengannya, hanya Hyunsik- _hyung_ yang dekat karena menggeluti hobi yang sama."

"Jadi begitu."

"Begitulah," Ilhoon menyeruput _cola_ nya, "Jadi, dari mana kita tadi?"

" _Dwaess-eo_ (sudahlah), _hyung_. Aku _normal_ , omong-omong."

.

.

.

 **18.00 KST, 'Melody'** _ **cafe**_

Selepas perkuliahan, berakhirlah mereka bertiga disini, _cafe_ Melody, tempat dimana Minhyuk bekerja. Biasanya, Hyunsik hanya datang seorang diri kemari, namun hari ini ia berubah pikiran. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Hyunsik agak sedikit risih dengan kelakuan Lee Minhyuk yang doyan ber _lovey-dovey_ dengan kekasihnya yang seorang pelatih vokal ternama, Seo Eunkwang. Setidaknya risih itu pasti bisa terobati dengan adanya Ilhoon di sisinya, harapnya.

"Wah tempat ini _cozy_." Sungjae refleks mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _cafe_ yang didominasi warna putih dan pastel tersebut, pun dengan kursi melingkar yang cukup unik. Tidak ketinggalan sofa dengan bantal-bantal cantik beraneka warna yang membuat _cafe_ ini terlihat _comfy_. Terdapat juga meja bar tempat para barista bekerja dilengkapi kursi tinggi dengan motif kuno.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal pernah mampir kemari." Hyunsik memamerkan _eyesmile_ nya.

"Selamat da– _eoh_? Hyunsik- _ah_!"

"Nah kebetulan. _Olaenman-i ne yo_ (lama tak jumpa) _, hyung_!"

Seseorang yang ingin mereka temui, secara kebetulan muncul di hadapan mereka sehingga tidak perlu lagi mencari kesana kemari. Lee Minhyuk, sang manajer yang juga kebetulan sedang berkeliling –inspeksi, langsung menyapa mereka secara personal.

" _Eoh_." pemuda Lee itu tertawa kecil, kemudian atensinya berpaling pada kedua _namja_ lain. "Aku tau ini Jung Ilhoon," katanya sembari menunjuk Ilhoon, "kekasihmu." jemarinya ganti menunjuk Hyunsik. Lalu seketika ia mengernyit pada pemuda yang paling tinggi disana, jempolnya terangkat menunjuk pemuda tersebut, " _Geureohjiman, dangsin nuguseyo_ (Tapi, kau siapa)?" gumam Minhyuk.

"Yook Sungjae _ibnida_ , junior Ilhoon- _hyung_ dan Hyunsik- _hyung_." Sungjae membungkuk memberi salam pada Minhyuk, dan pemuda kecil tersebut membalasnya sama sopan sembari menggumamkan namanya.

" _Ja,_ ayo duduk, kali ini aku traktir, Hyunsik- _ah_."

" _Assa_ (Oh _yeah_ )!"

.

.

.

Sungjae menghela napas yang sudah kesekian kalinya, ia bosan, demi Tuhan. Ketiga orang –yang sebelumnya salah satunya adalah Lee Minhyuk, sekarang malah ada kekasihnya yang menurut Sungjae kelebihan porsi di bagian tulang pipi– di _sana_ membicarakan topik seru –bagi mereka, tentu saja– dan seolah tidak membiarkan Sungjae ikut dalam arus pembicaraan sama sekali. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah _minggat_ ke meja bar dari tadi!

Maka disinilah ia, duduk sembari menggenggam segelas _mocktail_ , dengan pandangan tak teralih sedikitpun dari ponsel pintarnya.

Setelah bosan dengan benda elektronik itu, manik obsidiannya mengedar, memerhatikan mulai dari pengunjung yang ramai memadati seluruh penjuru, hiasan yang menggantung di langit-langit _cafe_ , hingga mesin kopi yang sedang bekerja dan di operasikan oleh seorang barista.

 _Yap_ , manik milik _namja_ Yook itu terpaku pada barista tersebut. Barista itu memiliki rambut sewarna karamel tua, kulit putih pucatnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku hingga mengekspos ukiran tato di lengan kanannya, lengkap dengan apron berwarna cokelat tua yang melilit pinggang rampingnya. Sang barista meracik kopinya serius dengan kepala yang dimiringkan 45 derajat, sudut yang membuat Sungjae dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa tegas rahangnya. Hidung bulat yang lucu dan bibir tebal yang sepertinya memuaskan untuk dicumb–

"Kucari kemana-mana disini kau rupanya." buyar sudah lamunan _namja_ bermarga Yook tersebut bertepatan dengan Ilhoon yang sedikit kasar menampol bahunya.

"Aish _hyung_ , kau menghancurkan imajinasiku." gerutu Sungjae sembari menenggak _mocktail_ nya yang tinggal sedikit. _One shot_.

Si Jung menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. "Siapa 'obyek'nya?" tanyanya penasaran, ketika sekiranya ia tidak menemukan 'obyek' imajinasi _dongsaeng_ nya itu.

"Barista itu." jawabnya asal-asalan. Sungjae acuh, tangannya kembali meraih benda pintar dihadapannya.

"Eh? Tidak kusangka."

Pemuda Yook itu kembali menghiraukan kicauan _hyung_ nya, bahkan ketika Ilhoon beranjak dari kursi dan pergi entah kemana. Tetapi ketika Minhyuk muncul di balik meja bar mengamit lengan pemuda –yang cukup manis, sayang ia _memangkas_ habis rambutnya– lain –yang katanya untuk diperkenalkan padanya, Ilhoon yang kembali menempati kursi disebelahnya tadi, senyum mencurigakan dari kedua orang di bangku seberangnya, dan menghilangnya barista _seksi_ yang sebelumnya menjadi 'obyek' imajinasinya, Sungjae ingin sekali mengumpat pada Ilhoon untuk pertama kali.

"Namanya Shin Donggeun _ie_ , Sungjae- _ya_. Tidak perlu malu-malu." Sungjae _mengkeret_ dibawah tatapan sang manajer _cafe_ itu yang seolah mengisyaratkan jika-kau-mengencaninya-jangan-pernah-menyakitinya-atau-kubunuh-kau. Ilhoon menyeringai menang.

'Sialan. Bukan ini mauku.'

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Another_ BTOB _fanfiction_ , _hope you like it, readers_! Mungkin ini akan jadi _two-shot_ atau _three-shot_ , sesuai kebutuhan. _Next chapter depend on_ seberapa banyak yang tertarik akan ff _cast_ dan _pairing_ yang amat sangat langka ini :p /slap/

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk singgah dan membaca hingga akhir!

 _Review, fav, fol_ diterima dengan terbuka~


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Barista**

presented by **RFionn**

 **BTOB** belongs to **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Main Pairing : ChangJae (** Changsub-Sungjae **)**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, alur cepat, AU, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hyung_ , Sungjae menemukan 'target' barunya!" lapor Ilhoon pada Hyunsik, yang masih bercengkrama asyik dengan Seo Eunkwang, kekasih _sunbae_ nya sekaligus manajer _cafe_ tempat mereka singgah saat ini, Melody _cafe_.

" _Eojjeorago_ ( _so what_ ), Ilhoon- _ah_? Bukankah itu sudah biasa?"

Pemuda Jung itu menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, yang membuat Hyunsik sedikit mengurva bibirnya untuk tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang terkenal _tsundere_ tersebut. " _Aniya, aniya_ (tidak, tidak). Kali ini bukan wanita, dia pria. Tapi kali ini berbeda dari selera Sungjae yang biasanya."

" _Seolma_. Kau ingin melanjutkan taruhan kita yang dulu?" tanya Hyunsik ragu-ragu, sambil mengingat syarat taruhannya dengan kekasihnya. Jujur saja, pemuda pemilik _eyesmile_ itu sudah tidak lagi seantusias saat pertama kali taruhan dibentuk dulu.

Hyunsik dan Ilhoon memang pernah bertaruh pada Sungjae. Mereka bertaruh apakah Sungjae bisa serius menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, jika ya, apakah gadis? Atau pemuda? Mengingat orientasi seks junior mereka telah _melenceng_ sejak lama. Jika pemuda, siapa yang menjadi pihak dominasi?

Seingat Hyunsik, _namja_ Yook tersebut mulai _belok_ semenjak hubungannya dengan Park Sooyoung –yang menggemparkan seantero kampus, bahkan setelah hubungan mereka berjalan enam bulan lamanya– berakhir, entah apa alasan dibalik perpisahan itu. Dan setelah kabar berpisahnya Sungjae dan Sooyoung mengudara, Han Sanghyuk adalah _korban_ pertama dari gosip miring yang menerpa Sungjae.

Tapi pemuda yang memiliki tubuh lebih bongsor dari Sungjae itu diketahui telah mengencani sang _flower-boy_ dari jurusan seni peran, Lee Hongbin. Sanghyuk mengklarifikasi bahwa hubungannya dengan Sungjae hanyalah sebatas teman, Sanghyuk juga menambahkan kalau dirinya canggung jika berada di lingkup yang sama dengan Sungjae, hanya berdua.

Entah Sungjae yang terlalu cuek atau ia _bodoh_ , _namja_ dengan julukan _jalddo_ (si tampan yang gila) itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sempat jadi bahan perbincangan hangat di kampus. Banyak gosip –miring– yang beredar tentang pemuda Yook tersebut, mulai dari _homo_ hingga _playboy_ yang saat ini perlahan-lahan berhasil menggeser titel _melenceng_ nya. Sungjae benar-benar terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan dengan _idiot_ nya tebar pesona pada _yeoja_ lain, bukankah itu malah akan memberi maksud bahwa ia tengah memaksakan diri?

Nyatanya, gosip-cap- _playboy_ itu tidak cukup mengalihkan perhatian Hyunsik dan Ilhoon yang masih _keukeuh_ dengan taruhan masing-masing. Karena mereka yakin dengan prinsip yang mengatakan bahwa sekali _belok_ maka seterusnya akan _belok_.

"Ini kesempatan yang langka, _hyung_! Kau ingat sudah berapa lama kita mengintili bocah satu itu hanya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang ia kencani, tetapi disaat seperti ini kau malah bilang ' _so what_ '?!" geram Ilhoon. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan gusar di hadapan kekasihnya.

Hyunsik menyerah, adu mulut dengan Ilhoon benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia lebih memilih 'adu mulut' yang sebenarnya dengan sang kekasih, kalau boleh memilih.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, siapa 'target' yang kau maksud, _chagi_?"

Ilhoon mendelik mendengar panggilan sayang dari sang kekasih. Jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja mungkin Ilhoon akan –sedikit– tersipu malu, tapi jika di depan umum? Wajah si _namja_ Jung memang memerah, tapi marah.

" _Hyung_ lihat barista disana?" tanyanya sambil mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah meja bar.

Pemuda Lim mengalihkan pandangannya menuju arah yang dimaksud. "Hmm," Hyunsik menyipitkan matanya, menilai. "Tidak buruk."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Bukankah Sungjae adalah pemuda yang tadi? Temanmu yang tadi, 'kan, Ilhoon- _ah_?" Eunkwang yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan kedua insan didepannya memutuskan untuk ikut campur.

" _Ne_ , _hyung_ –"

"Begini saja, Hoon _ie_. Kita minta tolong bantuan Minhyuk- _hyung_. Karena tidak ada dari kita yang mengenal si barista itu, tidak mungkin kita tiba-tiba datang lalu berkata bahwa ada teman kita yang minta kenalan, bukan?" sela Hyunsik tidak sabaran. Ia tergugah kembali akan taruhannya dengan Ilhoon rupanya.

" _Assa_! Nah Eunkwang- _hyung_ , tolong hubungi Minhyuk- _hyung_ untuk segera membawa barista itu ke depan meja bar, bilang ada pengunjung yang minta kenalan, _arrachi_?"

Ilhoon dengan riang kembali ke meja bar, sementara Eunkwang dengan bingung mengontak kekasihnya –sambil sesekali meminta bantuan pemuda berotot didepannya–, Hyunsik hanya memandang punggung Ilhoon sambil menyeringai kecil.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sungjae- _ya_?" desak Minhyuk setelah menunggu Sungjae yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mulut.

"Maaf... _hyung_ ," cicit pemuda dengan surai _brunette_ itu ragu-ragu. Ilhoon seketika mangap dengan tidak elit. Minhyuk yang sedari tadi mengulas senyum, perlahan senyum itu memudar dan tergantikan dengan tatapan datar pada pemuda yang baru dikenalnya sejam yang lalu.

Si pemuda bermarga Jung memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungjae, "Bukankah pemuda itu 'obyek' imajinasimu?" bisiknya gusar.

"Bukan yang ini, yang satu lagi, sebenarnya." Sungjae balas berbisik tak kalah gusar.

"Jadi," aura Lee Minhyuk benar-benar tidak enak dirasa saat ini. "Kalian mengajakku bercanda?"

Donggeun yang masih memasang wajah polos khas anak kecil, bertanya pelan. " _What's going on here, hyung_?" Kedua pemuda dibalik meja bar menghembuskan napas lega karena 'obyek' yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak mengerti konversasi mereka, dan kagum karena ia berasal dari kebangsaan yang jelas berbeda dengan mereka.

" _No, it's nothing,_ Donggeun- _ah._ Kau bisa kembali bekerja." Minhyuk mengelus bahu lebar Donggeun dengan senyum menenangkan tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

" _Ne,_ " balasnya dengan bahasa Korea. Suaranya yang unik mengundang Eunkwang tertawa dibelakang sana.

" _Is there something wrong with me, hyung_?" tanya Donggeun pada Minhyuk dengan sedikit berteriak, mungkin dengan maksud menyindir tawa Eunkwang yang menurutnya sangat nyaring.

" _It's no wrong, hyung. Just..._ " jawab Sungjae dengan bahasa Inggris yang amburadul sebelum yang ditanya sempat membuka mulut, kemudian ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya naik turun di depan dada sambil mengerling minta tolong pada Ilhoon maupun Minhyuk. Keduanya merespon bersamaan dengan sebelah alis yang naik, " _Relax, man_ ~" lanjutnya sembari tertawa canggung.

Ilhoon memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar tata bahasa Sungjae yang _awut-awutan_ , " _Can you just join us on that table_ , Donggeun- _sshi_?" celetuknya sambil menunjuk meja dimana Eunkwang dan kekasihnya duduk.

" _My shift aren't finished yet_ ," jawab Donggeun, sambil mengelap sekitar mesin pembuat minuman. "Tapi jika Minhyuk- _hyung_ mengijinkanku, tidak masalah." lanjutnya lamat-lamat dengan bahasa Korea.

"Bahasa Koreamu bagus juga, Donggeun- _ah_." puji Sungjae sok akrab, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui umurnya lebih tua atau lebih muda dari Donggeun.

Si pemuda plontos meringis, kemudian ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Minhyuk yang tepat berdiri di hadapan kedua pemuda yang lain. "Bahasa Inggrismu juga bagus, err..." Donggeun berhenti sejenak kebingungan akan nama Sungjae, sedangkan Sungjae sedikit merengut kala kemampuan bahasanya dikomentari.

" _I'm_ Yook Sungjae. _Nice to meet you_." sahut Sungjae setengah dongkol, terbukti dari pengucapannya yang memang sengaja ditekan dan terkesan mengeja per kata.

" _I'm_ Peniel _, but you can just call me_ Donggeun _like_ Minhyuk _-hyung and_ Sub _ie-hyung. Nice to meet you too_." Kali ini Donggeun tersenyum seperti anak kecil mendapat permen. Manis dan imut.

" _Ja ppali wa yo_ (cepat kemari), aku yakin Minhyuk akan mengijinkanmu istirahat barang sejenak, Donggeun- _ah_!" teriak Eunkwang dari seberang, sembari mengayunkan sebelah tangannya ke arah bar. Pemuda-pemuda yang berkerumun di meja bar memilih untuk beranjak kecuali Sungjae, yang masih diam di tempat menerka-nerka sesuatu.

'Siapa itu Sub _ie_ - _hyung_?'

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya, pemuda bersurai _brunette_ terlihat sedang duduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela di Melody _cafe_. Ia mengenakan topi dan mantel hitam, majalah terbuka di hadapannya namun sepasang manik obsidian itu terfokus pada 'obyek' lain.

'Barista itu, itu yang namanya Sub _ie_ - _hyung_? Yang dimaksud Donggeun- _hyung_ kemarin?'

Penampilan barista tersebut masih sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja jika kemarin fokus Sungjae terganggu akan kehadiran yang lain, kali ini ia akan memuaskan diri dengan memandangi sosok tampan-dan-seksi-dalam-waktu-bersamaan yang sedang melayani pelanggan tersebut.

Dari pengamatannya, barista itu memiliki wajah yang dingin ketika sedang dalam 'dunia'nya – _it means_ , ketika sedang meracik kopi atau sedang diam menganggur– tapi memiliki pipi _chubby_ yang membuatnya semakin terlihat berisi ketika tersenyum atau tertawa, matanya yang ikut tersenyum ketika ia mengurva bibirnya mengingatkannya pada Lim Hyunsik.

'Tapi tentu saja senyum si _chubby_ ini yang paling menarik.' batinnya meralat.

Saking asyiknya memandangi salah satu pahatan Tuhan yang sedang beraksi di balik meja bar, Sungjae tak sadar jika ada sepasang mata milik pemuda dengan julukan 'Lee- _ramjwi_ ' memerhatikannya sedari si _namja_ Yook melangkahkan kaki masuk ke _cafe_ nya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

ㅋㅋㅋ sengaja ngga masukin bumbu ChangJae di dua _chapter_ awal, karena aku ingin mengekspos dulu 'asal-usul' mereka. Di _chappie_ selanjutnya baru _full_ ChangJae. ff ini lahir dari kebaperan aku nonton Beatcom #34 kemarin, aaaahh Sungjae _can you just be nice to your soft-fluffy-mochi-hyung_ mu itu?! Tak bawa pulang baru rasa! #asahgolok #dikeroyok

Oh iya, _leeramjwi_ artinya Lee –Minhyuk– _squirrrel_.

Tengkyu buat yang udah review chapter kemaren, balesan sudah terkirim di akun masing-masing ya –bagi yang login. Makasih juga buat para _silent reader_ yang sudah menyempatkan singgah, lol _I see you there_!

Boleh minta _review_ –lagi? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Barista**

presented by **RFionn**

 **BTOB** belongs to **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Main Pairing : ChangJae (** Changsub-Sungjae **)**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, alur cepat, AU, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

" _Dol_ , kau yakin akan _shift_ sendirian malam ini? Ikut pulang saja, besok pagi kita akan datang lebih awal untuk bersih-bersih."

Dari sudut pandang Sungjae, Minhyuk terlihat sedang merayu sosok yang ia perhatikan semenjak tadi – _heol_ dia harus segera tau namanya!– untuk ikut pulang dan menutup _cafe_ lebih awal. Karena _cafe_ Melody ini _less-crowded_ di waktu malam, jadi pekerja _shift_ malam tidak lebih dari dua orang (tapi jika musim liburan, bisa sampai empat/lima orang karena Minhyuk gemar membuka lowongan bagi siswa/mahasiswa pencari kerja paruh waktu). Hari ini hanya Minhyuk dan Sub _ie_ yang beroperasi, entah kemana Donggeun atau pekerja lainnya.

Dan Sungjae yang sebelumnya masih positif akan harapan _pdkt_ pada saat _cafe_ telah sepi, sekarang menjadi _hopeless_.

" _Ani, hyung_. _Hyung_ bisa pulang sekarang." sosok itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Lagipula hari ini aku memang kebagian _shift_ akhir, kan?" imbuhnya sembari mengelap bibir gelas yang lain . "Kau seharusnya sudah nyaman di ranjangmu sejak tiga jam yang lalu, _hyung-ah_."

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pegawaiku sendirian bekerja disaat aku masih bisa membantu, _eoh_?!"

Terdengar di telinga _namja_ bermarga Yook yang masih setia duduk dan tidak mengubah posisi sama sekali –meja bar ada di sudut jam 10 jika dilihat dari posisi Sungjae– sebuah tawa unik meluncur dari bibir si pucat.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_ , _gwaenchanha_ (tidak apa-apa). Aku akan tutup _cafe_ setelah pengunjung yang itu – _namja_ pucat itu mengendikkan kepala kearah Sungjae– beranjak."

Minhyuk yang sempat lupa dengan keberadaan seseorang serba hitam di ujung itu seketika menjentikkan jarinya, teringat sesuatu. Membuat pemuda lain mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Begitu pula dengan Sungjae yang juga mendengar suara jentikkan jari itu dari tempatnya duduk.

"Begini saja," Minhyuk melirik si _namja_ yang baru dikenalnya kemarin sekilas, sebelum atensinya kembali pada si pucat. "Kau layani pengunjung yang satu itu sementara aku akan tutup _cafe_ nya." pemuda bertubuh kecil itu beranjak untuk membalik papan tulisan tanda "BUKA" yang menggantung di pintu kaca itu menjadi "TUTUP".

"Setelah itu kau bisa dengan tenang pulang kerumah, _otte_ (bagaimana)?"

" _Hyung_ memang yang terbaik!" si pucat mengacungkan sebelah jempolnya dan tertawa kecil. Minhyuk membalasnya dengan dua tepukan ringan di lengan pemuda bersurai karamel sebelum pamit untuk pulang.

Obsidian milik Sungjae mengedar ke sekitar, dan berbinar setelah menemukan tak ada seorang pun singgah selain dirinya, sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada jendela disampingnya dan menemukan Minhyuk di balik kaca menyeringai padanya dan menunjukkan kertas berisi tulisan 'aku sudah tau itu kau, cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan pulang!'.

" _Kkamjjag-iya_ (Kaget aku)!" _namja_ Yook tersebut melompat secara refleks dari kursinya, mengundang perhatian si pucat yang sedang berada di _pantry_ untuk menata gelas. Dilihatnya seseorang serba pakaian hitam dan mengenakan topi itu mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela dan mengangguk samar.

"Ada yang salah, tuan?" suara tenor dengan intonasi datar mengudara, menyadarkan Sungjae yang atensinya masih belum teralih dari jendela.

Pemuda itu tersentak, dengan gugup ia menurunkan topi hitamnya hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya. " _Aniyo_." masih dengan gugup, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah bar, dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Manik milik sang barista tak lepas dari Sungjae.

Sang barista mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Ingin pesan apa?"

"Apa yang kau rekomendasikan?" Sungjae mencondongkan tubuh dengan dagu disangga oleh satu tangan, membuat keseluruhan wajahnya dapat dilihat oleh si barista pucat tersebut. Berharap sedikit saja melihat reaksi dari wajah dingin itu.

"Kami sudah tutup, kau tidak lihat tanda itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit terganggu, jarinya menunjuk papan yang tergantung di pintu kaca.

"Kau yang menawarkan 'ingin pesan apa' tapi kau juga mengusirku?"

"Aku lupa–"

"Dan lagi, aku juga belum keluar, itu berarti aku masih perlu dilayani."

"Kulihat kau sedari tadi duduk disana tanpa memesan apapun, baru sekarang kau duduk dan memesan sesuatu disini."

Sungjae menyeringai kecil, "Itu berarti kau memerhatikanku sejak tadi?"

Sang barista sedikit emosi, sepasang maniknya bergulir keatas dan menghembuskan napas lewat mulut, mencoba sabar. _Hari ini akan segera berakhir kalau kau berhasil melayani pengunjung kurang ajar satu ini, Changsubie._ Ia membatin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

" _Espresso_."

Sungjae membulatkan matanya, mendengar kata yang tidak asing namun ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Eh?"

"Aku merekomendasikanmu _espresso_ , mau tidak?"

"Sambil melihatmu ya– supaya _espresso_ nya makin manis."

Ingin rasanya Changsub menabok wajah _innocent_ yang terpampang di depannya itu dengan baki, tapi sejenak ia ingat bahwa ia harus bersikap baik kalau tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaan.

–terserah.

Tangan dengan kulit pucat milik barista tersebut meraih toples biji kopi dan dengan cekatan mengambil tiga genggam lalu memasukkannya ke mesin penggiling kopi. Sementara menunggu mesin kopi bekerja, Changsub berjalan menuju _pantry_ dan mengambil satu gelas kecil lalu kembali ke depan mesin penggiling yang telah selesai mengekstrak biji kopi. Setelahnya, Changsub menuangkan cairan hitam kental dari mesin kopi ke gelas kecil yang telah disiapkan, dan langsung menyajikannya di hadapan Sungjae.

Sungjae yang sedari tadi asyik melihat _calon-pacarnya_ meracik kopi tidak sadar jika gelas kopi telah tersaji di depannya, membuat Changsub yang risih dengan pandangan itu menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan mata Sungjae. Dan ketika pemuda itu sadar ia langsung menyesap _espresso_ nya sambil tetap memaku pandangannya pada si pucat.

Berikutnya, karena kaget dengan rasa kopi tersebut, Sungjae dengan tidak elit menyemburkan cairan hitam yang tengah diteguknya itu pada Changsub dan mengotori beberapa bagian kemeja hitamnya –yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kelihatan, _sih–_.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pemuda yang memiliki rambut senada karamel tua berang, kopi yang tersembur itu menyiprat juga di beberapa bagian kulitnya yang terbuka, omong-omong. Sigap, ia langsung mencabut tisu dan membersihkan cipratan kopi di badannya.

Sungjae menyeka kasar ujung bibirnya. "Pahit sekali! Kau menipuku?!"

"Menipu apanya?" decak Changsub kesal. Diraihnya kain lap yang tergantung di samping mesin kopi dan dengan segera mengelap meja yang kembali kotor karena noda kopi. Tidak lupa melempar selembar tisu pada pemuda di depannya yang dengan langsung digunakannya untuk menutup mulutnya. "Kau tanya apa rekomendasiku, 'kan? Kuanggap pesan _espresso_ kalau begitu."

"Bukannya _espresso_ itu tidak pahit? Tapi ini kenapa–" Sungjae bersungut-sungut, bibirnya mencibir, pahit yang pekat masih sangat terasa.

"Yang itu _Americano_ , _babo_ (bodoh)."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Ternyata melebihi ekspektasi... yasudahlah~ lol. Chapter depan mungkin _last chapter_.

Oh iya, dan selamat tahun baru 2018 semuaaa #telat H+2

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk singgah dan membaca hingga akhir! Ditunggu _review_ nya~


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Barista**

presented by **RFionn**

 **BTOB** belongs to **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Main Pairing : ChangJae (** Changsub-Sungjae **)**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, bahasa kasar, alur cepat, agak panjang, AU, Yaoi**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Sungjae memiliki kebiasaan lain, menunggui Changsub hingga akhir jam _shift_ nya di _cafe_. Bisa sambil menggodanya di meja bar, atau hanya duduk memerhatikan si pucat bekerja dalam diam di bangku pojok favoritnya. Jika Changsub tidak _shift_ malam, pemuda pucat itu tetap berada di luar apartemennya –bersama Sungjae yang memaksanya untuk menemani menghabiskan hari.

 _Namja_ yang –baru diketahui Sungjae– bernama lengkap Lee Changsub itu terkadang heran bukan main, pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang menurutnya tidak memiliki kerjaan lain selain menggodanya itu seperti seorang pengangguran, meski ia mengaku bahwa ia adalah mahasiswa –tingkat akhir! –.

Ia tidak pernah menemukan Sungjae berlaku selayaknya mahasiswa biasa. Changsub seringkali mengantarkan pesanan pada segerombolan mahasiswa yang sibuk dengan setumpuk _paper_ disana-sini, buku-buku, dan _laptop_ menyala di hadapan mereka.

Tapi bocah ini? Changsub berani melabelinya seorang _idiot_. Terutama pada saat ini.

"Kau– bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku seperti itu?"

Dan kebiasaan lainnya, _namja_ Yook tersebut memandanginya dengan sorot yang bahkan menurut Changsub tidak masuk akal.

–campuran antara sorot kagum, terpana, dan _nafsu_?

" _Wae_ (mengapa)?"

"Kemana _attitude_ mu, bocah? Kau tidak pernah diajari untuk menghargai orang?"

"Menghargai macam apa?"

Changsub beralih dari _pantry_ , memilih untuk meladeni bocah besar di hadapannya. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sembari menatapnya malas, "Aku tidak pernah suka tatapanmu yang seperti itu."

"Kau lagi-lagi memerhatikanku?" Sungjae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, setengah _gede-rasa_.

Inilah yang membuat Changsub suka naik darah ketika berhadapan dengan _namja_ berambut _brunette_ tersebut –yang tanpa Changsub sadari jika ia menikmatinya, "Kau pernah dengar atau membaca _statement_ ini; manusia memiliki _Gaze Detection System_? Itu yang membuat manusia sadar jika ia sedang ditatap, berikut jenis tatapannya." Changsub kembali ke _pantry_ untuk menata gelas.

"Dan aku tidak memerhatikanmu."

Pemuda yang memiliki manik obsidian sehitam langit malam itu berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab dengan mantap. "Tidak masalah, aku tidak akan menatapmu seperti itu lagi. Dengan syarat," Sungjae bangkit, ia meluruskan _coat_ nya sebelum beranjak dari bar dan menuju pintu. "Kau jadi kekasihku."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, _brengsek_ ," si pucat membanting agak keras gelas yang sedang dipegangnya, suara tenornya mendadak menjadi dalam. "Aku tidak _gay_." tegasnya sambil memandang dingin eksistensi Sungjae di depan pintu _cafe_.

Sungjae, meskipun fakta ini sudah terlontar padanya sebanyak malam yang mereka habiskan berdua, masih tetap tidak terbiasa akan jawaban Changsub. Biasanya, pemuda yang ternyata lebih tua empat tahun darinya tersebut menyiratkannya secara halus dan terselubung –tanpa maksud menghina yang lebih muda, tentunya. Tapi kali ini Sungjae mendapati si pemuda pemilik manik cokelat mengucapkannya secara kasar sekaligus tegas, membuatnya berpikir apakah usahanya selama ini sia-sia mengambil hati sang pemuda pucat tersebut.

"Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku. Aku bukan orang yang pantang menyerah." tangan besar milik si _brunette_ memegang gagang pintu, sebelum keluar dengan bergumam kecil.

"Persiapkan dirimu."

Donggeun, yang hari itu menjadi _partner_ _shift_ malam Changsub, untuk pertama kalinya heran akan kepergian pemuda jangkung tersebut. Pasalnya, ia beberapa kali bertugas sendirian karena di menit terakhir _shift_ mereka, Changsub selalu _diseret_ keluar lebih awal oleh Sungjae. Jadi Donggeun pikir, masalah mereka kali ini pasti lebih kompleks sebab Sungjae tidak pernah angkat kaki sebelum berhasil menculik Changsub.

Melihat _partner_ bertugasnya kacau, membuat pemuda plontos itu mendekat dengan perlahan ke arah Changsub, " _You okay, hyung_?"

Changsub yang sedang menetralkan degup jantungnya beralih pada Donggeun, "Ya, aku baik, Peuni. Jangan khawatir."

Manik cokelat milik Changsub mengedar, _cafe_ telah sepi namun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 22.35, masih ada 25 menit lagi sebelum jam tutup. Kaki jenjang si pemuda bertato melangkah menuju pintu dan membalik papan tanda menjadi "TUTUP", membuat Donggeun membelalakkan matanya di meja bar sana.

"Tidak salah, _hyung_? Masih ada waktu sebelum tutup sungguhan."

 _Namja_ pucat tersebut menuju salah satu bangku yang masih bersih, dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya, sebelum melambai pada Donggeun untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

"Aku perlu teman untuk mengobrol."

.

.

.

Terhitung satu minggu sejak terakhir kali Sungjae melihat wajah _chubby_ barista pucat nan seksi yang bekerja di _cafe_ milik _sunbae_ dari _sunbae_ nya itu. Ia masih mengingat kala bibir lancang miliknya berkata bahwa ia tidak akan menyerah pada si _namja_ bersurai karamel tua. Tapi apa usahanya?

 _Chamna_ , menampakkan wajahnya ke _cafe_ saja ia tak berani.

Dan ia masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Changsub yang menyatakan bahwa ia bukan _gay_. Jadi, selama ini Sungjae 'bertepuk sebelah tangan'? Apalah arti 'kencan' mereka selama ini?

–tunggu, atau jangan-jangan yang menganggap ini 'kencan' hanya Sungjae seorang?

'Sudah pasti seperti itu, bodoh!'

Kim Taehyung, teman Sungjae yang lain, hanya menatap malas kawannya yang sedang kacau sendiri. Tanpa niatan bertanya apa yang terjadi, pemuda asal Daegu itu bisa menebak sedikit banyak masalah yang sedang mendera Sungjae. Karena pada waktu hubungannya kandas dengan Park Sooyoung, si _brunette_ juga kurang lebih seperti ini.

–diam merenung memainkan _ramyeon_ _cup_ nya yang telah mendingin dan membiarkan temannya yang berkulit tan tersebut bengong sendiri.

Masalah kali ini pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kata percintaan, pikir Taehyung.

"Sialan Sungjae - _ya_ , kalau aku hanya kau jadikan patung pajangan disini biarkan aku pulang dan bercumbu dengan Jungkook _ie_."

"Aku sedang berpikir, Tae,"sepasang obsidian Sungjae menatap penuh minat pada manik cokelat –yang berhasil mengingatkannya pada Changsub– milik pemuda yang terkenal dengan cengiran kotaknya tersebut. "Bagaimana kau mengajak Jungkook berkencan?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin caranya _menembak_ Jungkook ditiru si _jalddo_ satu ini. "Aku hanya mengajaknya ke taman." jawabnya singkat sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Lalu Jungkook menerimamu?"

"Akan kuteror ia setiap hari jika berani menolakku."

"Kau pemaksa rupanya."

"Kau tidak berbicara tentang dirimu sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Jinjja_ ,"

Taehyung dongkol, temannya yang satu ini memang memiliki bakat menguras emosi orang yang berbicara dengannya. Pemuda tan tersebut melempar kaleng sodanya ke tempat sampah, dan masuk dalam sekali lempar.

"Kau juga pemaksa, buktinya kau memaksaku kemari dengan dalih _emergency_. Apanya yang gawat darurat kalau kau segar bugar begini." Tangan –kiri– yang tidak kalah jumbo dengan milik Sungjae itu mencengkeram kerah pakaian si _brunette_. Membuat Sungjae menyadari satu hal.

"Kau juga kidal!?"

Taehyung mendecih pelan, "Hebat sekali, kau sebut dirimu temanku – _ani_ , sahabat? _Pfft_."

"Bahkan tangan juga." gumam Sungjae sambil berusaha melepas cengkeraman Taehyung. Pemuda _blonde_ itu seketika mencibir, "Calonmu juga orang yang istimewa?"

"Dia selalu istimewa." Sungjae kembali memainkan _cup ramyeon_ nya, sambil tertawa sendu, "Tapi mungkin aku tidak seistimewa itu baginya."

"Bukan bukan," Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Maksudku, calonmu juga– _kidal_? Tentu saja orang yang kita anggap spesial selalu istimewa, aku juga tau itu."

"Ah," Sungjae menyadari salah pahamnya, dan berniat mengakhiri percakapan. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lewat mulut, kesal.

Ponsel milik Taehyung di atas meja bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk dari kontak bernama 'Kook _ie_ '. Sungjae sekejap mengusir –main-main– Taehyung yang tanpa ragu-ragu mengangkat teleponnya. Cengiran khas Taehyung terlontar pada Sungjae, dan dibalasnya hanya dengan anggukan.

Setelah itu Sungjae kembali seorang diri.

Pemuda jangkung itu memilih beranjak untuk memanaskan kembali _ramyeon_ nya, sebelum manik sehitam jelaganya mendapati kepala dengan surai karamel tua yang tidak asing baginya nampak dibalik rak pajangan minimarket yang sedang mereka pijaki saat ini. Melupakan _ramyeon_ , ia berjalan pelan ke arah Changsub yang serius memilih _variant ramyeon_ - _cup_ yang terpampang dalam rak di hadapannya.

"Hai."

Changsub menoleh, dan manik cokelatnya mendapati eksistensi seseorang yang membuatnya merasa bersalah seminggu terakhir ini.

"Hai, juga." balas si pucat ragu-ragu, seolah setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bisa menyakiti pemuda ini lagi.

"Ternyata _hyung_ bisa berkeliaran waktu matahari sedang tinggi ya? Kukira _hyung_ makhluk nokturnal."

Tarik semua pemikiran Changsub yang tadi, pemuda ini sama sekali tidak menandakan sakit hati sama sekali!

Jika di dunia animasi, mungkin perempatan urat sudah nampak di pelipis Changsub. Tapi sebut saja ia sedang baik hati hari ini, ia mengabaikan segala kicauan tidak penting Sungjae seolah telinganya dapat mem _filter_ dengan sendirinya. Tangan dengan jemari panjang pucat tersebut meraih dua _cup ramyeon_ dan langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju pojokkan minimarket untuk menyeduh _ramyeon_ nya diikuti Sungjae yang seperti anak bebek mengikuti ibunya.

.

.

.

"Permintaan maaf?"

Changsub mengangguk kecil, sembari meniup _ramyeon_ yang telah ia jepit menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kirinya. Sungjae memerhatikan setiap gerik si pemuda pucat tersebut, terlebih ketika Changsub mengoperasikan sesuatu dengan tangan kirinya. Maklum, selama masa hidupnya, ia hampir tidak pernah menemukan orang di sekitarnya dominan menggunakan tangan kiri alias kidal –Changsub dan Taehyung adalah pengecualian.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi, gagal paham. Changsub tadi membawa dua _cup ramyeon_ , menyeduhnya, dan memberikan yang satu untuk yang lebih muda –meski Changsub melihat ada sisa _cup ramyeon_ lain–. Ajakan untuk makan bersama dan mengobrol, seperti pada malam-malam yang telah mereka habiskan berdua.

Pemuda berambut sewarna karamel tua mengambil jeda sejenak, menelan makanannya. Sebelum menjawab dengan intonasi agak kesal. "Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tempo hari, dasar pelupa. Kepalamu kau isi apa hingga alasanku yang tidak sampai tiga menit lalu tidak masuk ke otakmu?"

Sungjae terkekeh, ia menyukai ekspresi Changsub ketika pemuda pucat itu merasa _annoyed_ olehnya. Omelan yang diiringi _high pitch_ adalah bonus.

" _Ani_ , untuk apa meminta maaf kalau aku sudah melupakannya, _hyung_?"

 _Heol_ dasar pembual satu ini–

Changsub menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya akan _statement_ 'melupakan' tersebut. Setaunya, bagi orang-orang semacam Minhyuk dan Sungjae, itu sudah termasuk dalam ranah 'menghina', tidak mungkin secepat itu melupakannya kala luka hati telah tertoreh.

–kesimpulan Changsub setelah beberapa kali berpikir dengan memosisikan dirinya sebagaimana Sungjae.

"Tidak perlu berbohong, aku tau aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Maafkan aku, sekali lagi." Changsub sedikit menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Sungjae, membuat si pemuda bermarga Yook sedikit tersedak melihatnya.

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu se-ekstrim itu, aku sudah tidak lagi memikirkannya." balasnya terbata-bata diselingi batuk kecil, "Yang penting aku sudah bertemu denganmu."

Si pucat mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati pipi Sungjae dihiasi sedikit rona kemerahan serta menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sehingga ia hanya mendengar akhir dari kata-kata Sungjae berikutnya.

"...ndukanmu."

" _Mworago-yo_?"

" _Aniya_ , lupakan saja."

Sungjae mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melihat ke arah sang barista, bisa-bisa ia nanti ia memilih untuk pergi karena terganggu dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya.

" _Nado_ ," jeda sejenak, manik cokelat milik pemuda Lee bergerak kesana kemari menghindari entitas di hadapannya –juga.

"– _neo geuriwo_."

Gumaman yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Lee Changsub membuat tubuh Sungjae mendadak terasa lebih ringan. Setelahnya, tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, mereka hanya saling bertukar pandangan penuh arti dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Siapa _seme_ -nya?"

" _Hyung_ tebak saja sendiri."

"Kau masih bisa berkata kalau kau _normal_ , Sungjae - _ya_?"

"Aku masih menyukai yang seksi, _hyung_."

"Bukannya kau sempat ditolak?"

"Changsub _ie_ hanya dalam masa-masa _denial_. Makanya ia tidak terima kalau dirinya sendiri juga _belok_."

"Changsub _ie_!?"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan berjamaah tersebut, sebuah lap menyabet belakang kepala _namja_ yang paling muda diantara sekumpulan pria tukang rumpi di bangku yang sama pada saat Sungjae bertemu Changsub di _cafe_ Melody. Donggeun menyusul di belakang Changsub dan langsung mengambil posisi disamping Minhyuk. Di sisi Minhyuk yang lain ada Eunkwang; yang sepertinya langsung meluncur kemari selepas pulang bekerja, dan di sebelahnya terdapat pasangan kopi-susu; Ilhoon dan Hyunsik, lalu duduklah Sungjae. Posisi tempat duduk yang melingkar membuat mereka tidak jauh berbeda layaknya gadis-gadis yang sedang bergosip, dengan memanfaatkan keadaan yang sepi pasca tutupnya _cafe_ tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dengan enteng menyebutku tanpa embel-embel _hyung_ , bocah?"

" _Eiy_ ," rengeknya manja, sembari menarik pinggang Changsub yang masih dililit apron untuk mendekat padanya, lalu memeluk pinggang yang cukup ramping tersebut, "Biasanya juga panggil _chagi_."

" _Mwo_?"

"Bertengkar sesekali memang baik," suara tenor lain mengudara; suara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Eunkwang, yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pasangan baru itu, "Tapi jangan seperti anak kecil yang berebut permen lalu berujung pada putus hubungan." Eunkwang memberi senyum tulus kebapakan pada dua insan yang baru menjalin hubungan seumur akar biji jagung (?)

Pemilik suara cempreng yang lain (r: Changsub) mengeluarkan cengiran _soft_ nya –cengiran faavorit Sungjae dimana pipi kekasihnya makin terlihat _chubby_ dan matanya yang seketika berbentuk bulan sabit– sembari berusaha melepas pelukan Sungjae pada pinggangnya.

"Bisa saja, _hyung_ , jika bocah ini melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku naik darah."

Sorakan meremehkan keluar dari masing-masing mulut keempat _namja_ tersebut –kecuali Donggeun, yang terkendala pada perbedaan bahasa–.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Changsub _ie_. Aku tau kalian masih dalam masa penjajakan, tidak ada salahnya naik darah demi mengerti pasangan masing-masing," Minhyuk mengikik kecil.

"Lagipula kalian baru sama-sama punya hubungan _seperti ini_ bukan?" lanjut pemuda yang sering dipanggil tupai tersebut.

" _Yeah_ , aku juga penasaran siapa yang dominan diantara kalian." Ilhoon yang masih kepikiran taruhannya dengan Hyunsik, berusaha mengorek 'informasi' sebanyak-banyaknya.

Manik sehitam jelaga Sungjae bertemu dengan manik cokelat Changsub, seolah mengirim sinyal yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua, kemudian dengan bersamaan menjawab,

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Sengaja _update_ kilat sebelum dilanda UAS ㅋㅋㅋ

 _Really_ , lega bisa menyelesaikan satu cerita meski ramai pengunjung dan sepi _apresiasi_. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk singgah dan membaca hingga akhir! Beneran deh, kritik dan saran diperbolehkan kok. Jadi kutunggu RnR nyaa~

 **04-01-2018, 02.50**


End file.
